The Ultimate Art Service
Welcome Back Everyone We Are Now Open :D Hi Everyone This is Ultimatrix99 and poptropica123123's service. We both Actually had individual services but we merged ok so anyone interested comment below. N8, Mark, Chris and Zon are our new partners now..They make cool stuff as I and Zee do ;) Order posted on the comment box....Order now :) Heres What We make Alien Drawings, Alien Recoloring, Design Modifying, Redrawings, Posters/ Wallpapers, Fusions, Matrix Designing, Haywires, Logos.. Employees [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Poptropica123123 Poptropica123123]- Aliens recolour,Modifier,Drawing,Redrawin,Posters, Fusions, Matrix Making *Former Owner [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimatrix99 Ultimatrix99] -Fusions,Haywires, Wallpapers,Logos,Omnitrix Making *Owner [[User:Markthealien|Markthealien]]- Aliens recolour,Modifier,Redrawing,Posters, Matrix Making,limted fusions,Haywires, Wallpapers,Logos, *Owner [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:N8opot8oW N8opot8oW]- Haywires, recoloring and posters (my computer has gone missing. I'm using my seccondary cpu but until i am able to replace a few of the editing programs or find my computer i am taking a break from this service) *CEO [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lego_Master Lego Master]- Omnitrix recolorations, Alien Recolorations, and posters *Employee 2 [[User:Zonator|Zonator]] -Alien Creation,Episode Scene Creation,Fusions *Employee 3 Omnitrix Alien Creations and Redesigns by Lego Master (Chris) OV Ultimate Way Big COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Ultimate Way Big Ultimate Wildmutt For Bry.png|''Omniverse'' Ultimate Wildmutt for [[User:Brywarrior|Brywarrior]] UltimateRathAlbeydo 2.png|Ultimate Rath design Fusions,Haywires,Wallpapers,Matrix Designing,Alien Recoloring - By Ultimatrix99 Ben 10 Omniverse colage.png Ben Evolution.jpg Shane 10 logo.png|Shane 10 logo for my younger bro Vilgy-.jpg Andromedea WArrior.jpg|Andromedean Warrior for Rex Frote asked on chat Ultimate Warrior Zee 10 By omnitrix99.jpg|Ultimate Warrior Ghostfreak Haywire with ultimate wildmutt .jpg|Gifted to Brian Ultimate Dragon - ghostfreak haywie with ultimate wildmutt Andromedean.png|Andromedean For me X-TRack.png|XLRTrack For N8opot8oW ClockEatle My Style.png|ClockEatle My Style 4 Me ShaneGax.png|ShaneGax Made for my younger Bro Shane 10 as Humongausaur.png|Humangausaur for my bro Shane As Blox.png|For my Younger Bro Blox Shane 10 Omnitrix of Shane Tennyson.png|Omnitrix For my Brother Revolutionatrix.png|The Revolutiontrix 4 Sci Unitrix for n8.png|Unitrix Remade 4 N8 Ultimate clockwork 4 N8.png|Ultimate Clockwork For N8 (Not my best Ultimate Ever made made) Credit To Super Killin cause i edited this with his original photo of Goopwork Me as Ultimate Four Arms Zee.png|Ultimate Four Arms For Me Ultimate Zee Plumber suit.png|Ultimate Zee 's Plumber suit Omni- BLASTER.png|Omni Blaster For me(Credit to Upgrade Rath For making the original edited to omni blaster by me)(And also rex forte for addin the omni symbol) Alix Without Unitrix.png|Alix For N8 (Sorry without Unitrix i couldnt add the trix because i am not an expert in drawing nd redrawing) Zee 10,000 by Pops and zee.png|Zee 10,000 For Zee By pops and Me Ultimate Four Arms Hologram.png|Ultimate Four Arms Hologram 4 mme Geo Arms.png|GeoArms for Brian For Fun Mummy Grade.png|For pops mummy grade Armodrillo fusion with haywire upgrade not so good cauz i have lost touch with paint.png|Armo-Upgrade for solo28 (ive lost touch with paint) hope u like it gravattack and rath fusion.png|Gravrath (made for fun) if anyone wants to use this they must comment below Another type of omnitrix i made.png|A different type of omnitrix i made for fun you can use but first you must inform me Blox for Pops...jpg|Blox for Pops For Rex Forte .jpg|For Rex Forte..... Rex wallpaper.... Ben Ultimate Omniverse (Omnimate)....jpg|Made for Ultimatrix99 Delux Fasttrack .....jpg|For 6jackb Fasttrack Delux Doomer.....jpg|For Solo28 Doomer.. For Brianultimatedragon.....jpg|For Brianultimatedragon WILDMUTT For THENEWDAN...jpg|For THENEWDAN Gwevin For Pops.jpg|For Pops....Omnimate Ben Giga Echo Echo.jpg|For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 Giga Echo Echo Rath for 6jackb...jpg|Rath for 6jackb Pro- Pell....jpg|For Lumin8 Pro- Pell....Yes my first request!! Jewels...jpg|For 6jackb....Jewels.... Ben 10 omniverse by pop.jpg|Ultimatrix's Wallpaper...By Me Supreme_Waybig...Delux...For Me.jpg|Supreme Waybig......For Supreme Poptropica (Me) Ultimate Upgrade...:).jpg|Ultimate Upgrade for Solo28 For Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer Unicorn Duck.jpg|For Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer......Unicorn Duck Kevin- New Look.jpg|Kevin New Look....For Pops... Vilrahead .jpg|Vilrahead .... Vilgax, Diamondhead and Rath fusion...Vilgax (Vil), Rath (Ra), Diamondhead... Cleatle.jpg|Cleatle...Clockwork N Eatle Fused......Clockwork (Cl), Eatle (E.A.T.L.E)...For Pops (Me.. Gender swamp.jpg|Gender Swamp...For Fun :) For Zee.jpg|For Zee or Ultimatrix99- Zee 10,000 Omnimate Matrix for UEEF09 .jpg|Omnimate Matrix for UEEF09 Unitrix for N8.jpg|Unitrix for N8 Shane 10 logo.jpg|Shane 10 logo...not asked but i did it 4r fun!! :) Hope U like it Ultimate Clockwork for N8.jpg|Ultimate Clockwork for N8...sorry I did it before permission...but I can't wait :D Ultimate Fourarms for Zee.jpg|Ultimate Fourarms (Redrawing) for Zee..And for fun :D Revolutiontrix for Sci100 option 2.jpg|Revolutiontrix for Sci100 option 1 Revolutiontrix for Sci100 option 1.jpg|Revolutiontrix for Sci100 option 2 Boozo for 6jackb.jpg|Boozo for 6jackb Poster for Unknown User.jpg|Poster for Unknown User....Din't come out so good...but stilll...Gravattack size is unknown Owen Fourarms for JuryRiggrocks12 .jpg|Owen Fourarms for JuryRiggrocks12...I din't like it...and I don't even know about u.... Kirby 10- Captured logo for Rob Macaroni.jpg|Kirby 10: Captured logo for Rob Macaroni....Hope u like it...:) Kirby Mason.jpg|Kirby Mason for Rob Macaroni Supreme Waybig...jpg|Supreme Waybig for me...:) Upgrade fusion Omnitrix for N8..jpg|Upgrade fusion Omnitrix for N8 Multi drawing for Awesome Betterhero.jpg|Multi drawing for Awesome Betterhero Final.jpg|Poster for Markthealien Digax for UltimateFan20532.jpg|Digax for UltimateFan20532 Upgrade fuse Ultimatrix for Shadow of Darkness.jpg|Upgrade fuse Ultimatrix for Shadow of Darkness John Tennyson.jpg|John Tennyson for UltimateFan20532 Chris as Feedback for Anon...........................jpg|Chris as Feedback for Anon Upgrade fuse Nanomech.jpg|Upgrade fuse Nanomech For Static Forevertrix for An Anonymous User .jpg|Forevertrix for An Anonymous User Forevertrix RUI Mode for cHRIS.jpg|Forevertrix RUI Mode for Chris Punisher .jpg|Punisher for an Unregistered user.. aRMODRILLO HAywire Upgrade .jpg|Upgrade Haywire Armodrillo for Solo28 Babe Ripjaws for Ripjaws64.jpg|Babe Ripjaws for Ripjaws64 Vilgax No Hand Armor For Party King.jpg|Vilgax No Hand Armor For Party King The Five Plumbers for Awesome Jack (Sorry I could'nt do Ten) .jpg|The Five Plumbers for Awesome Jack (Sorry I couldn't do Ten) ''Guy'' with Ascalon for Mark.jpg|''Guy'' with Ascalon for Mark MouthClaw For Fun.jpg|MouthClaw For Fun Alien recolouring, Alien Modifying, Drawing, Redrawin, Posters, Fusions, Matrixs - By PopTropica123123 (http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Poptropica123123)..... I, Poptropica123123, makes cool Ben 10 stuff: Oh Yes! And don't fell shy to comment here-- ITS FREE! Just give a '' description '' of how you want your drawing, & then, you'll get it some time after I see the comment! FREE! Fourarms For Doomsday 2013 .png|Fourarms For Doomsday 2013 Fourarms For Doomsday-Option 2 .png|Fourarms: Option 2 (Leather Texture) Haywire- Recoloring- Posters by N8pot8oW (N8) 4arms.jpg|Ultimate 4-Arms For Meh. First ultiamte, not that good but if u want i can try to make an ultimate 4 u. Alix Gray Matter.png|Greymatter Recolor For Meh Alix JEtray.png|Jetray Recolor Chris As Uprade.png|For Mery Chris, Chris As Upgrade Employe Profile Pic {C} N8opot8oW......jpg|N8 pOP.jpg|Pops Mark....jpg|Mark U99 Profile.jpg|Ultimatrix99 (U99) Alien recolour's,Modified,Redrawan,Posters, Omnitrexes,haywires,fusions by Mark The Alien (Mark) Is back! Featured= Featured Featured= Featured Featured= Featured Mark 12 Omniverse poster for Myself.png|This is the poster i Made for mark 12 Omniverse best one i have ever ever made! Chris12+Mark12.png|chris 12 and mark 12 crossover comming soon |-| Hall of Fame= Mark 12 hero time.png|Mark 12 logo for Markthealien Mark 12 omniverse.png|Omniverse log for Marktwelven R.I.P Static.png|Static's memorial pic 381px-Ben10_Omniverse_360_mock_5_11_2012.jpg|Mark + Chris 12 Omniverse (The video game)Logo381px 146px-Omnitrix.png|Omegatrix mark 2 for Markthealien. Ben_16_year_old.png|Mark Twelven [[Category:Art Services]] Creations This is the logo i made! Employe